1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit component connector apparatus and more particularly to an improved carrier and socket device for facilitating the connection and disconnection of DIP packaged integrated circuits in electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, integrated circuit components packaged in dual in-line packages (DIPs) have been either soldered directly to a printed circuit board or have been mounted on a multi-pronged carrier which is in turn plugged into a fixture on a circuit board. Although such connection is suitable for certain applications, it is not suitable for those applications in which static discharge presents a problem relative to the integrity of the packaged integrated circuit. For example, in circuits such as ROM devices, static charge transferred from the fingers of one picking up the device to the conductive legs thereof is capable of destroying either the device or the data stored therein, or perhaps even both.
Whereas a DIP permanently soldered to a circuit board is not normally susceptable to static discharge problems, it is not readily removable from the board for testing or replacement. On the other hand, whereas a DIP mounted to a standard plugable carrier is readily removable from the supporting circuit board, it is not free from static discharge problems because the plugable prongs to which it is connected are exposed to the touch of one holding the carrier.